Idiot
by emlovesyouu
Summary: "I miss you," he murmured. "Now who's fault is that?" - Ron/Hermione one-shot.


**Hello all! I'm back again with another Ron/Hermione oneshot, I just can't seem to stay away. This is set during 6****th**** year, while Ron is still going out with She Who Must Not Be Named.**

**By the way, for all of you potterheads, my Pottermore username is SpellChaser160, so feel free to add me, as I don't really have many friends. Oh, and I'm a Ravenclaw. YAY!**

**Though a little late, my heart goes out the all of the victims, families, friends and fire fighters affected by the attacks 10 years ago. Your pain will never be forgotten.**

**Enjoy!**

_**(This is where the line break should be)**_

He was an idiot; it was that simple. A moron, a dimwit, just plain stupid; but idiot seemed the most appropriate. For this there were many reasons.

His mum would call him an idiot if he forgot to clean his room before Harry came over at the end of Summer, even though Harry didn't care how messy it was.

His dad would call him an idiot if he did something stupid without thinking of the consequences, like flying the Ford Anglia to Hogwarts after he'd missed the Hogwarts Express.

Bill would call him an idiot jokingly, when they were mucking around about the house, back when he still lived at home.

Charlie would call him an idiot if he got himself bitten by one of the garden gnomes, him being the King of handling magical creatures.

Percy would call him an idiot if he was behaving out of line, like that time when he didn't think he should be hanging out with Harry anymore.

Fred and George would call him an idiot when he didn't defend himself, even though he'd get hexed all the way back to King's Cross Station if he did, not everyone having the ability to wiggle themselves out of things like his twin brothers.

Ginny would call him an idiot if he stuffed up in a Quiddich match and allowed the other team to score.

Hermione would call him an idiot if he left his homework 'til the last minute and had to beg her to help him, _again_, telling him that one day he'd have to do it himself.

Harry would call him an idiot if he made a bad move in Wizard's chess, like that time when Ron left his Queen unprotected, the one and only time Harry had beaten him.

But of all these people and all the times he'd been called an idiot, it was from himself that it hurt the most, having finally realised just how stupid he'd been. And it'd taken him this long to realise it. If he hadn't gone to the library today, who knows how long it would have taken him.

**3 HOURS EARLIER**

Since Hermione had begun ignoring him, Ron had, for the first time, had to complete _all_ of his homework without any of her help. This meant worse grades and much more time spent in the library. So, for the third time this week, Ron trudged off to the library after dinner, attempting to make a dint in the enormous pile of work he'd been assigned.

Sitting down at the table Hermione usually sat at when she had no classes, hoping that there was something about this table that made her so smart, Ron pulled out a roll of parchment and opened his Potions book.

_**(This is where the line break should be)**_

In her rush to get to the library and escape Lavender's endless rambling about her "Won-Won", Hermione hadn't even noticed who she'd sat next to. Glancing up, she met Ron's eyes for the briefest moment, but looked away again just as quickly.

_Crap_, she thought.

It wasn't like she could get up and leave. She had been the one who'd sat – unknowingly – next to him; it would make her look stupid if she stood up and moved so quickly after sitting down.

Deciding to just ignore him, Hermione pulled out her books and began at her work. For a little while it was okay, though she was struggling to concentrate. She could feel Ron's eyes fixed on her, and that alone was distracting enough.

Thinking that maybe he'd soon go back to what he was doing, Hermione took no notice of him; but it got to a point where she could no longer take it.

"Did you need something?" she asked, keeping her eyes on her work.

When she gained no response, she asked again, before turning to look at him.

She was met by his staring eyes. He looked both nervous and pained, an unlikely mixture of emotions, but one that made her heart sink; as much as she wanted to stay angry at him, with him looking at her like that, it was hard to.

"Ron?"

"I miss you," he murmured.

"Now who's fault is that?"

"Apparently mine, according to Harry, but I have no idea why," he said, looking at her guiltily.

Sighing and going back to her work, Hermione said, "God, you can be so daft sometimes, Ronald!"

"So I've been told." Glancing at Hermione again, he asked her, "do you reckon you could maybe help me with this potions stuff?"

_**(This is where the line break should be)**_

Within the hour, it was like nothing had ever happened between them. They were talking and joking just the same as always, and though their proximity was at times overwhelming, it felt like he was home again.

"Hey, we should probably get back to the common room soon, it's getting late," Hermione pointed out, stumbling on her last few words as Ron reached out and brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes.

"Yeah, probably," Ron agreed reluctantly.

_**(This is where the line break should be)**_

"Err, Hermione," Ron asked, pulling her aside before they entered Gryffindor Tower. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I'm not quite sure what for, but I thought you needed an apology."

"Thanks, Ron," Hermione smiled.

As oblivious as he was, Ron was glad he'd made amends with Hermione. That was, until they entered the common room and Lavender came running towards him, flinging her arms around him in welcome.

It was at that moment that Ron realised just how much of an idiot he'd been, noticing Hermione become tense and walking directly upstairs to her dormitory, without another glance at him.

Lavender. That was it.

Ron would call himself an idiot for letting a girl like Lavender get in the way of his friendship with Hermione. He'd also call himself an idiot for being so blind that he couldn't see that Hermione felt the same way he did.

He really was an idiot.

_**(This is where the line break should be)**_

**So, I wasn't too sure whether I liked the end of this or not; it was really good in my head, but when I went to write it, it just didn't come out right. Please let me know what you though by reviewing, oh and don't forget to add me on Pottermore :)**

**Em xo**


End file.
